General challenges in fabricating a hybrid chip containing molecular materials for information storage are that (1) the charge-storage molecule must be attached to an electroactive surface, (2) the electrolyte must be present in the same location as the charge-storage molecule but not elsewhere, (3) the counterelectrode must be located at a controlled distance from the charge-storage molecules. Particularly pressing problems are that often the methods for attachment of molecules to surfaces require very high concentrations, high temperature, and/or the use of reactive intermediates [Cleland, G. et al., J. Chem. Soc. Faraday Trans. 1995, 91, 4001-4003; Buriak, J. M. Chem. Commun. 1999, 1051-1060; Linford, M. R. et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc. 1995, 117, 3145-3155; Hamers, R. J. et al., Am. Chem. Res. 2000, 33, 617-624; Haber, J. A. et al., J. Phys. Chem. B 2000, 104, 9947-9950]. Such conditions are readily applicable to small robust molecules but become less satisfactory and often fail altogether as the molecules become larger and/or more elaborate. One example in this regard is the attachment of molecules to Si or Ge. Thus, the reaction of an alcohol or thiol-containing molecule at elevated temperature (nearly 200° C.) at concentrations ≧0.1 M (and often with neat materials; e.g., ˜10 M) affords the siloxane or thiosiloxane linkage [Cleland, G. et al., J. Chem. Soc. Faraday Trans. 1995, 91, 4001-4003; Bocian, D. F. et al., U.S. patent application Ser. No. 2003/0081463 (May 1, 2003)]. Ferrocene-alcohols tend to attach well under these conditions, porphyrin-alcohols attach less well, and triple-decker lanthanide sandwich coordination compounds bearing an alcohol tend to fail to attach altogether. Charge-storage molecules comprised of multiple triple deckers are ideally suited for storage of multiple bits of information [Lindsey, J. S. U.S. Pat. No. 6,212,093 B1; Schweikart, K. -H. et al., J. Matter. Chem. 2002, 12, 808-828], but cannot be attached to silicon or germanium under these conditions. A second example employs the reaction of an alkane with a Si surface, affording an alkylsilane linkage [Buriak, J. M. Chem. Commun. 1999, 1051-1060]. This procedure also requires very high concentrations for reaction. A third example is the attachment of charge-storage molecules to glassy carbon. McCreery has described the attachment of diazonium salt derivatives of simple aromatic compounds (e.g., stilbene) to glassy carbon electrodes [Ranganathan, S. et al., Nanolett. 2001, 1, 491-494]]. However, many redox-active molecules of interest for use in charge-storage applications, particularly those that store charge at low potential, react with diazonium salts. A case in point is given by ferrocene, which undergoes oxidation at 0.22 V versus Ag/Ag+. Aryl diazonium salts are the electrophilic reagents of choice for substitution of the ferrocene nucleus [Weinmayr, V. J. Am. Chem. Soc. 1955, 77, 3012-3014; Broadhead, G. D. and Pauson, P. L. J Chem. Soc. 1955, 367-370; Gryko, D. T. et al., J. Org. Chem. 2000, 65, 7356-7362]. Thus, ferrocenes, and by extension many other desirable redox-active molecules, cannot be attached to glassy carbon via the standard method employing a reactant containing a diazonium salt. In sum, new strategies are urgently needed for assembling molecular-based information-storage devices, of which attaching diverse, elaborate redox-active molecules to electroactive surfaces is an integral step.